Eu sei que vou te amar
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar... songfic sobre a invasão de Lúthien e Beren a Tol in Gaurhoth e depois a Angband. Eu tinha que escrever sobre isso, né! Slash Melkor X Mairon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Eu sei que vou te amar...**_

\- Thuringwethil!

Era a voz de Mairon, que vinha de seus aposentos. Mas dessa vez vinha cheia de notas doces, quase cantadas. Andava ele numa felicidade só! E já não ralhava com os subalternos nem nada; só ficava a remoer aquela cena que o deixara tão feliz!

A mensageira entrou e fez a reverência costumeira.

\- Para que me solicita, senhor?

\- Ah... para que me traga um ramo de rosas.

\- Rosas...?

"O patrão nunca gostou de rosas", pensou ela. "Não gosta de plantas nem de flores! Que tem ele afinal?"

\- Sim, traga. Das vermelhas.

Não ousando contrariar, ela foi em busca das tais rosas vermelhas e as trouxe. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Mairon desfolhá-las todas em cima de sua cama - da cama onde muitas vezes ele se deitava com Melkor quando ele ali vinha - e então se acabar de rolar em cima das pétalas!

\- Ah, Thuringwethil... como é bom amar!

Ela estranhava. Que será que Melkor havia feito para Mairon a fim de que ele estivesse assim tão apaixonado? Claro, devotado ele sempre fora; era ele o mais fiel dentre todos para o vala. Mas daquele jeito...!

Daquele jeito ela nunca o vira! Estava completamente caído, completamente dado àquele amor! Teria sido alguma poção mágica? Não! Não era necessário fazê-lo para deixar Mairon completamente caído por si, e o vala disso sabia bem. Seria alguma inovação no sexo? Pois se ambos já se deitavam juntos há tantos milênios! Que de novo haveria para fazê-lo caído daquela forma? Alguma vantagem nova? Mas que vantagem seria, se ele já era o segundo em poder, somente abaixo do próprio Melkor?

O maia nada dizia. Queria guardar egoisticamente a razão daquele enleio somente para si. Somente ele sabia! E não contaria a ninguém.

\- Ele me ama...! Ele disse que me ama! - repetia de si para si.

Sim, dissera enfim! Finalmente dissera. Após tanto tempo pensando que somente teria dele o sexo e as recompensas - e que seria para si suficiente, ele não exigia mais - ele dizia que o amava. Que felicidade! Aquilo só o deixava tão bem que nada mais queria. E de repente parava de fiscalizar os criados com tanta exatidão, e de cuidar terrivelmente dos exércitos de orcs e wargs, e se abandonava àquela paixão que de repente ele soubera correspondida.

Amava-o, ele!

E rolava-se na cama, e namorava-se ao espelho, e se arrumava, e escrevia cartas infindáveis para ele, e até mesmo compunha músicas! Não era raro ouvir-lhe cantar uma nova, assim:

 _Eu sei que vou te amar_  
 _Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar_  
 _A cada despedida eu vou te amar_  
 _Desesperadamente eu vou te amar..._

 _E cada verso meu será_  
 _Pra te dizer_  
 _Que sei que vou te amar_  
 _Por toda a minha vida...  
_  
A mensageira-morcego via aquilo e não acreditava. Sendo ela mulher de aspectos práticos, que se entregava aos homens por prazer e não por amor - e que só não se entregara a Mairon mesmo por ele literalmente pertencer completamente a Melkor; que se Melkor os pegasse ambos na cama era morte certa aos dois; e ainda tinha aquela fidelidade extrema de Mairon ao mestre, que não o deixava olhar ou mesmo cobiçar outrem e se ela se oferecesse a ele seria pelo maia mesmo duramente castigada; aquela alma prática e fria não entendia o amor e por isso mesmo não sabia porque ele estava daquela forma.

\- O senhor ficou doido! - comentava ela com Draugluin e com outros criados da casa. E parecia mesmo, mas estava tão resplandecente em sua "sandice", e os deixava enfim em paz, que nem pensavam muito sobre aquilo e aproveitavam a boa vontade do patrão.  
 _  
_Tão distraído estava ele, que nem havia reparado a algo diferente que havia ocorrido na fortaleza. A mensageira mesmo fora quem o atentara àquilo.

\- Senhor, há dois orcs que entraram sem dizer seus números e seus nomes.

\- Hun? - acordou ele de repente de um devaneio, enquanto penteava os longos cabelos dourados na frente do espelho, "para ficar bonito a ele mesmo que não me veja" - Ah, esses orcs a cada dia mais atrapalhados! Mas deixe-me ver pessoalmente o que é isto!

Sendo assim, ataviou-se de forma esplendorosa, colocou um ar cruel na face e foi até os orcs.

\- Muito bem. Thuringwethil me disse que entraram sem dizer os nomes, números e tarefas desempenhadas. Pois digam!

Silêncio. Nenhum deles ousava falar. Não sabiam que o sistema de vigilância militar na ilha era assim tão avançado e minucioso.

Já se via por aí que não conheciam a Mairon, que gostava de tudo detalhado e a tudo vigiava!

\- Bem. Logo se vê que não são daqui. Revelem-se!

E com sua mágica Mairon despiu os disfarces dos intrusos. Não eram orcs mas sim eldar e edain - um deles era o anterior dono da ilha, de quem Mairon a tomara dez anos antes!

\- Ora! Se bem não me engano é Finrod Felagund e a sua corja! A que honra devo tal visita?

\- Vai nos pagar por todo o mal que tem feito, Gorthaur. Não vai ficar barato para você!

Então Felagund, conhecedor de magia élfica, passou a cantar uma canção de poder para combater a Mairon; mas o maia, ainda mais empoderado por seu amor tão forte por Melkor, cantou outra canção; terrível, pungente e forte, de queda e domínio da Escuridão; após muito tempo embatidos assim, a canção de Felagund soçobrou diante do poder enorme do maia; e assim foi. Caiu vencido no chão, enquanto seus companheiros nada puderam fazer.

Um deles era Beren, aquele que era conhecido como o noivo de Lúthien. Mairon o olhou bem e resolveu fazer uma maldadezinha antes de mandar ao calabouço:

\- Ora, se não é o rapaz que está enamorado de Lúthien! Esperem só até eu pegá-la. Melkor e eu vamos conspurcá-la da pior forma possível, e você não poderá fazer nada para impedir.

E um riso sinistro, já antevendo a profanação da donzela filha de Melian, encheu o recinto, e depois ecoou por toda a ilha; e assim todos ficaram sabendo que Mairon voltara de repente à sua face de Gorthaur, o Cruel.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Super legal, né? Mairon apaixonado, aí me aparecem uns eldar e edain pra encher. Mas deixa estar, será melhor pra ele._

 _Sobre a música, é do Tom Jobim e do Vinícius de Moraes, mas deixa a gente ficar um pouco com a ilusão de que era do Sauron! Rsssss!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


	2. Chapter 2

II

\- Eram edain e eldar?

\- Sim - dizia Mairon a Thuringwethil enquanto lixava as unhas, tornando-as afiadas como gostava de usar - Eram sim. E de grande monta. Finrod Felagund, Beren e mais uns da laia deles. Agora estão sob meu poder! Provavelmente achavam que podiam tomar a ilha de mim, os tolos! Pois verão quem sou eu.

A mensageira o olhava com respeito. Ele sequer se abalava diante da tentativa de invasão, parecia completamente convencido quanto a estar tudo sob controle naquele aspecto. Mandava um lobo por dia para matar aos prisioneiros, usava-os mesmo de alimentos aos seus "bichinhos", como dizia ele, e assim poupava trabalho nas caças para alimentá-los.

Enquanto isso, escrevia cartas a Melkor, nem se ocupava com os prisioneiros os quais julgava muito reles para o seu poder.

Escrevia coisas como:

 _"Meu adorado Melkor,_

 _Penso em si durante todo o tempo. Estou tão feliz! Nada pode me tirar essa felicidade. Pensar em si já é o que me faz viver e ser ditoso. Gostaria de estar em seus braços agora, mas já que não posso da ilha me ausentar, mando a si mil beijos com os quais encho este papel._

 _Por favor, não esqueça nunca que o amo e que é a razão de meu viver!_

 _PS: Compus uma música a si, veja a letra:_

 _Eu sei que vou te amar_  
 _Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar_  
 _Em cada despedida eu vou te amar_  
 _Desesperadamente eu vou te amar..."_

Ia já selar a carta e mandar Thuringwethil enviar, mas então lembrou daquele vago aborrecimento dos tolos invasores, e resolveu contar ao vala afinal.

Escreveu num PPS:

 _"Já ia me esquecendo mas lembrei a tempo. Esses dias Finrod, Beren e mais uma súcia veio aqui fingindo ser orc. Como aqui não tem nenhum idiota, logo os desmascarei e os rendi. Estão nos calabouços servindo de comida aos wargs, em breve já não sobra mais nenhum vivo!_

 _Com amor,_

 _Mairon"_

Mandou com efeito a mensageira o enviar, e ela o fez com presteza. Vê-la levar a sua carta a Melkor o fez suspirar de amor, e novamente voltar a seus devaneios.

A resposta não tardou a vir. Logo a mensageira a trouxe, e Mairon, entusiasmado, a abriu.

Dizia no bom e velho estilo de Melkor:

 _"Minha puta gostosa,_

 _Fico feliz que esteja bem. É pena apenas estarmos longe um do outro, mas de qualquer forma enquanto não ficamos perto eu fico aqui batendo uma, pensando nesse seu traseiro safado e nessa sua boca gulosa._

 _Espero que esteja também batendo uma pensando em mim te fodendo bem gostoso. Adoro esse seu cuzinho apertadinho._

 _Quanto aos prisioneiros, ótima finalidade deu a eles: alimentar wargs! Não servem para nada mais._

 _Essa música que você fez é muito bonitinha, mas quero ver se consegue cantá-la enquanto eu te chupo a boceta, e sem desafinar. Sim, quero ouvir isso quando estiver na forma feminina._

 _Do seu puto que adora te foder:_

 _Melkor"_

\- Thuringwethil, venha ver isso! Venha ver!

\- Hun? Mas a correspondência não é confidencial?

\- Não, eu acho que ele não se importaria que lesse isso!

A mensageira leu. E ambos assim riram da concupiscência do Senhor do Escuro.

\- Ora, ele diz que sente a sua falta e vai "bater uma" pensando em vocês...!

\- Pois sim! Não sabe, mas no fundo tenho receio de que ele não esteja somente "batendo"... às vezes fico com medo de ele ter outros amantes, mas não digo nada, pois caso soubesse de algo eu enlouqueceria de ciúmes...!

\- Homens são assim mesmo! Não se prendem a uma só...

\- Mas eu também sou homem e não quero outro que não seja ele!

\- Sei. Mas também aparece de mulher. O senhor Melkor eu nunca vi mudar a forma, ele sempre aparece de homem. Hoje que está completamente encarnado tudo bem, mas mesmo quando tinha "fána" ele nunca quis assumir formas femininas.

\- É verdade, a energia dele é mais puxada pro masculino que a minha. Mas de qualquer forma...! Será que ele tem outros?

\- Não pense nisso! Não vale a pena.

\- Verdade. Acho que vou ver como andam aqueles prisioneiros!

E assim foi. Quando chegou às masmorras, viu Felagund morto e Beren chorando sobre ele.

\- Ora! O elda já morreu! Que bom. Agora só sobrou você, não?

Beren observou ao maia com raiva, mas nada disse. Achava que falar com ele só ia gastar palavras em vão; ele que já estava tão cansado por todas aquelas perdas e tragédias.

\- Agora só falta você. Meus lobos vão adorar a sua carne! Ah, vou expor seu esqueleto para Lúthien quando a capturarmos!

Riu novamente a sua risada sinistra e enfim saiu. Beren ficou ali, ruminando ainda a perda do amigo, enquanto Mairon era todo alegria, todo paixão.

Mandou Thuringwethil enviar uma carta de resposta ao amante e a mesma logo teve resposta. Melkor perguntava a ele se tinha algo muito urgente a fazer, ou se os prisioneiros davam muito trabalho; pois se não dessem, que ele viesse para Angband, para que o vala conferisse se ele conseguia mesmo cantar enquanto era chupado. Mairon riu e se excitou ao ler aquilo.

\- Thuringwethil, só sobrou um adan idiota. É, o tal de Beren, o noivinho da Lúthien. Se nem Finrod deu trabalho, ele menos. Pois olhe tudo direitinho pra mim, que vou amar ao senhor Melkor hoje! Depois te conto os detalhes!

Ela assentiu, enquanto Mairon ia em forma de morcego em direção a Angband.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As velas tremeluziam. As unhas longas e compridas de Mairon se agarravam à cama, tentando não se descontrolar. Estava em sua forma feminina, nua, as pernas abertas, Melkor chupando-a e enfiando dois dedos dentro dela.

\- Ah...!

Quando sentiu que ela estava muito próxima de gozar, o vala retirou os dedos, subiu em cima dela e a penetrou de uma vez, já iniciando um movimento bem intenso.

\- Ah, Melkor...!

\- Geme pra mim, sua vadia...!

\- Ah, meu amor...!

\- Canta pra mim enquanto o meu pau te devassa por dentro...!

\- Eu sei... que vou te amar...!

\- Não vale, já desafinou! Não consegue nem uma frase.

\- É que me põe louca...!

Já muito excitado com ela, Melkor a mordeu no queixo, nos lábios e chupou seu pescoço. Mairon gemeu, abraçou-o e aferrou as unhas nas costas dele.

\- Que xana gostosa você tem...!

Abriu ainda mais as pernas dela, penetrando fundo até o fim, fazendo-a gozar muito em breve e gozando dentro logo em seguida.

Deitou-se em cima dela, cansado. Era essa a desvantagem de se ter um hroa, mas que se podia fazer? Quanto a isso não podia escolher.

Mairon o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

 _"Por toda a minha vida..."_

Melkor a beijou na boca.

\- Sabe, Mairon, que desde que eu admiti que te amo, até o sexo ficou melhor?

O maia sorriu de volta, plenamente satisfeito.

\- É? Me ama desde quando?

\- Há muito tempo. Só não queria admitir a mim ainda.

Mairon se pôs todo feliz, a beijar as mãos, o rosto, os ombros de seu amante e senhor. E seu sorriso era tão luminoso, que Melkor se sentia bem só de ver.

\- Quem está mesmo na fortaleza? Finrod morreu, e os outros?

\- Só sobrou Beren, o inútil do noivo de Lúthien.

\- Ah, sim... Lúthien.

"Noivo!", pensou ele afinal. "Até ela, que nasceu de Thingol, o qual veio bem depois dos ainur todos, vai se casar e eu não! Pois... será que Mairon aceitaria se casar comigo?"

E tinha ganas de pedi-lo em casamento. Ora, por que não? Já admitira o mais difícil, que era amá-lo. De resto o casamento era uma formalidade só. E por que não? O maia o adorava, cuidara da fortaleza para ele em sua ausência, fazia de tudo por ele; casar seria algo pequeno em face de todo o resto!

Mas não podia, veja bem, exigir que se casasse consigo. Poder até poderia, mas não teria graça. Queria ser aceito de livre e espontânea vontade. E tinha medo, ainda, do "não", da rejeição enfim, por mais que por ações o maia o amasse ainda temia a rejeição.

Então resolveu abordar um tema mais próximo, se bem que parecido:

\- Mairon, por que não vem morar aqui comigo? Assim podemos nos ver mais frequentemente...

\- Ahn... e a fortaleza? E os wargs?

O cenho de Melkor se fechou na hora. Pois é! Dizia que amava, fazia música, beijava e adulava, mas na hora de morar consigo, não queria! Eram os wargs, os exércitos, tudo isso mais importante! Pois sim! Já se arrependia de ter admitido que o amava!

\- Gosta mais dos wargs que de mim!

\- Claro que não! Mas Angband já tem seus próprios generais...

\- E se puder ir visitar a Tol in Gaurhoth sempre que quiser? Hein? Aí vem morar aqui?

\- Bem... pode ser. Mas e Thuringwethil, ela saberá cuidar da ilha sozinha?

\- Ah, dane-se a ilha, Mairon! Eu quero te foder todos os dias!

E dito isso, chupou-o no ombro e o agarrou forte pela cintura. Dizia que queria fodê-lo, mas queria mais. Queria-o ao pé de si o tempo todo, sempre disponível. Pra que wargs! Pra que ilha! Que se danasse, colocava-se Gothmog ou Thuringwethil mesmo e pronto!

Mas Mairon tinha muito zelo pelo serviço também. Adorava a Melkor, mas não abria mão dos seus interesses por ele. Portanto ainda não lhe dera resposta final.

Estavam ainda se abraçando quando bateram à porta. Aborrecido, Melkor vestiu apressadamente a um robe e atendeu a porta. Mairon se cobriu, a fim de que não vissem sua nudez.

\- Que é?

Era um dos arautos.

\- Senhor, Lady Thuringwethil traz um recado urgente de Tol in Gaurhoth.

\- Ora! Mairon, você quer ir falar com ela?

\- Quero sim. Apenas peça para que ela espere alguns minutos a fim de que eu me banhe, vista e atavie!

Assim foi. Ambos os ainur se banharam juntos, mas não houve tempo para um "segundo round" de sexo na banheira, pois Mairon estava ansioso pela mensagem. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo tinha que ver com Beren.

Quando saíam, o vala e o maia (o último após o banho tomara sua forma humana masculina), em direção à mensageira, estava ela aflita na porta.

\- Senhores, perdão pela interrupção, mas a ilha! Foi invadida!

\- Invadida?! - repetiu Mairon, atônito - Por um exército?

\- Não. É somente Lúthien, a donzela de Doriath, e parece que com ela vem um cão.

Mairon riu e fez um gesto de desdém.

\- É só isso?! Pois os soldados da ilha poderão interceptá-la. Não esqueça de fazer com que ela veja a Beren morto.

\- Senhor, não quero contrariá-lo. Mas não seria melhor o senhor ir lá resolver isso pessoalmente?

\- Que acha, Melkor?

\- Ora. Vá. Vá, fale com ela, veja o que ela quer. Aprisione-a e diga a Thingol que só a libertaremos caso nos deixem em paz.

\- Está bem.

Os beijos de despedida, porém, foram tantos, que Thuringwethil quase se impacientou. Ambos já estavam há uns dez minutos se despedindo e dizendo "Até breve", mas não se largavam.

"Despedida de namorados", pensava ela, um pouco aborrecida com aquilo.

Mairon enfim fez um movimento mais brusco e ia sair dos braços de Melkor, quando o vala disse a ele, de maneira enfática.

\- Após resolver esse negócio...! Venha até aqui! Vai morar comigo, está me ouvindo? Vai morar! Não quero nem saber!

Mairon sentia nas palavras dele uma ordem, não um pedido. Mas não queria contrariar a seu amor, então assentiu, disse que se veriam em breve. Beijou-o mais uma vez nos lábios e enfim tomou sua forma de morcego. A mensageira fez o mesmo, e foram ambos voando até Tol in Gaurhoth.

\- Thuringwethil, ele quer porque quer que eu more com ele! Como será isso?

\- Ora, vá! Não disse há pouco que queria ser o único amante dele? Pois agora poderá vigiá-lo de perto.

\- Verdade. Mas... sabe, a verdade é que eu sempre quis me casar com ele.

\- Sério?

\- Sério. Sempre tive inveja de Varda e Arien, as quais em tempos passados foram pedidas por ele porém rejeitaram-no. Que loucas, rejeitar a um homem daqueles! O vala mais poderoso de todos! Pois ele nunca me pediu. Que raiva! De qualquer forma, me conformo em ser amante. Pelo menos tenho algo de si. De resto, sempre achei que casamento era mais do que eu merecia...

Mas a mensageira o olhava de uma forma como se pressentisse algo.

\- Quem sabe... quem sabe será a sua sorte! Se ele chamou pra morar junto!

\- Pois é! Não custa sonhar um pouco.

Sendo assim, pousaram na murada da fortaleza de Tol in Gaurhoth. E qual não foi a surpresa de Mairon ao ouvir a voz de Lúthien em seus domínios!

\- Ela canta! Pois vamos ver quem canta melhor!

Tomando de sua forma masculina, Mairon foi em direção à música, a qual ressoava sem parar por toda a ilha.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Coitados desses dois, os dois querem casar mas nenhum tem coragem de pedir pro outro! Chega de desconfianças né!_

 _Tô adorando fazer essa fic. Vai ter mais só um cap, mas quando a inspiração vem temos de escrever._

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


	3. Chapter 3

III

Mairon foi em direção à voz, enquanto Thuringwethil sorrateiramente se afastava. Sabia que Lúthien era metade maia, e se meter com gente daquela monta não era para si.

Ao chegar mais perto, o maia ouviu a letra da canção mais claramente:

 _"Eu sei que vou te amar..._  
 _Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar_  
 _Em cada despedida eu vou te amar_  
 _Desesperadamente eu vou te amar"_

"É a minha música!", pensou ele cheio de raiva. "Eles ousam roubar a minha música, pois sim!"

Mas ainda tinha mais, pois Beren, da fortaleza, respondeu assim:

 _"E cada verso meu será_  
 _Pra te dizer"_

E então ambos cantaram juntos:

 _"Que sei que vou te amar_  
 _Por toda a minha vida..."_

"E ainda fazem dueto!", pensou Mairon sinistramente. "Ora! E eu que ainda nem fiz dueto com Melkor! Mas tudo bem, depois que eu cuidar desse pessoal vou querer fazer."

Revelou-se então para a donzela, e ela parou de cantar. Observou-o com cautela, mas também com resolução. O cão era ninguém menos que Huan - não era qualquer cão afinal. Mas Mairon não temeu.

\- O que fazem aqui na minha ilha?!

\- Você é Sauron Gorthaur?

Um esgar de repulsa tomou o belo rosto do maia. Detestava aqueles nomes que os "de fora" lhe davam!

\- Sou Mairon, o Admirável! Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou sobre como me chamavam em Valinor?

\- Oh, como é belo...!

\- Eu? Belo? Pois sim! É melhor falar baixo, pois se seu noivo escuta... e também o meu amante é muito ciumento! É ninguém menos que o senhor Melkor, a quem fiz esta música. Por que roubou a minha música?!

\- Porque é encantadora. E não digo que é belo com "essa" intenção. É que nunca imaginei que seres corrompidos pudessem ainda guardar a beleza de suas origens!

Mairon sorriu, lisongeado. Era belo, ele! Até mesmo Lúthien reconhecia. Mas em seguida a carranca sombria tomou a seu rosto.

\- Achava que aqui só havia seres repugnantes como os orcs? Pois são servos, eles! Os da elite são belos, sim. Aliás... o senhor Melkor também é muito bonito! Agora mesmo vim eu do calor de seus braços e do ardor de seus beijos...

E um calor, um arrepio de desejo e devoção tomou conta do corpo do maia. Tal era a ligação que havia entre ele e o vala, que só de falar dele já se eriçava todo!

\- Pois sim... meu senhor, eu preciso de um favor seu!

\- Favor...? Pois se são inimigos! E invadiram a minha ilha e a minha fortaleza, as quais foram tomadas de Felagund numa luta justa!

\- Não quero a sua ilha. Apenas me escute.

Mairon a olhou com atenção, porém com desconfiança. Não confiava nela, ele que quase sempre usava de uma forma humilde e respeitosa para engabelar a seus inimigos.

\- Hoje estou de bom humor e por isso a escutarei. Fale!

\- Meu pai pede um dote para Beren casar-se comigo...

\- E que temos nós que ver com os esponsais de vocês? Acaso algum de nós vai lá pedir algo para vocês?

\- É que meu pai repudia a meu noivo, por ser ele um dos edain.

\- Também o repudiaria eu! Tantos senhores de renome para escolher, e você escolhe um mortal?

\- Mas é a ele que meu coração ama. Não se sentiu nunca reprimido por amar àquele que toda Arda rejeita?

Era verdade. Mairon tinha de admitir em seu interior que nunca fora muito "aprovado" por amar a Melkor.

\- Mas ele é vala!

\- De qualquer forma, quando amamos não vemos estas coisas. Não é verdade?

\- E que deseja você?

\- Meu pai pede uma das silmarili como dote de casamento!

A expressão de espanto do maia foi tal, que Lúthien reparou prontamente, e soube a partir de então que na conversa não conseguiria nada dele.

\- Ha! Até parece que a daríamos a uma elda somente porque o pai a exige! Pois diga a Thingol que ele está ficando caduco! Não a damos! Escolha outro noivo a quem seu pai aprove!

A face até então serena da elda de repente tomou também um ar sinistro.

\- Pois então teremos de lutar.

Mairon riu.

\- Você e que exército? Esse cãozinho aí? Ora me poupe!

E, virando as costas a ela, Mairon chamou a seus wargs e os enviou contra Huan. Pensou que seria serviço rápido, e que após aquilo a prenderia e a enviaria a Angband, para que ele e Melkor fizessem a ela alguma maldade, como fazê-la deformar-se até virar orc. Seria algo de que se gabar! E ensinaria uma lição àqueles eldar ousados.

Mas não foi tão fácil. Um, dois, dez, vinte lobos, todos perderam a luta. Ao final até mesmo a Thuringwethil ele enviou, e ela foi de má vontade, perdendo a luta e se esgueirando para um canto, ainda viva mas muito ferida. Indignado, Mairon chamou a Draugluin, o lobo mais forte da sua fortaleza. A luta foi longa e feroz, mas Huan ao final também venceu.

\- Pois...!

\- Vejo que só resta você para nos enfrentar, Sauron.

\- Vamos lá então! Dizem que Huan só será derrotado pelo lobo mais forte de toda Arda, e vejo que ele sou eu!

Repentinamente, Mairon tomou a forma de um lobo cujo corpo era enorme e muito forte. Seu hálito quase fez Lúthien desmaiar¹.

Ambos lutaram ferozmente, e Huan percebeu que Mairon não era chamado de "o mais poderoso intendente de Morgoth" à toa. Ele era muito forte, e estava quase vencendo a luta, quando Lúthien se recuperou de seu achaque e o atacou com a mágica que aprendera de Melian. Passou o véu que trazia sobre o rosto dele, e uma tontura lhe sobreveio. A partir daí, Huan só obteve vantagem. Mairon, desesperado, mudou para todas as formas que conhecia - morcego, serpente, monstro, homem, até mesmo mulher - mas nenhuma delas funcionou. Ao final, em sua costumeira forma humana masculina. Huan o tomava pelo pescoço e o ia privar do "fána", mas Lúthien o interrompeu.

\- Espere, Huan!

Ela chegou perto, viu a Mairon. Seus olhos não eram mais cruéis, mas sim com um sofrimento perene. Era tão belo, como observara no começo... e amava a Melkor verdadeiramente. Quem sabe não haveria salvação para aquela alma?

\- Mairon...

O maia se surpreendeu. Ela o chamava pelo nome original, o qual os de fora não proferiam!

\- S-sim...

\- Não quero matar você. Tem um olhar muito belo e precioso. Não é mau porque quer, mas por amor a seu senhor. Veja! Se me der as chaves de Tol in Gaurhoth e me ensinar as palavras mágicas que mantêm a ilha em seu poder, eu o liberto!

Ele hesitou. Dar a ilha assim a eles! Mas então lembrou das palavras de Melkor dizendo: "Venha morar comigo... pra que wargs?"

Mas a ilha era sua principal conquista militar!

Percebendo a hesitação dele, Lúthien resolveu ser mais enérgica:

\- Se não me entregar, Huan o despojará do "fána" e tomará as chaves de qualquer modo! E sem "fána" seu adorado Melkor escarnecerá de seu espírito nu, não mais o amando ou respeitando, somente repudiando!

Ao ouvir do repúdio de Melkor, aquilo foi demais. Podia suportar tudo, menos a reprovação de seu amante e senhor. Ao sentir a mordida ainda mais forte e ameaçadora de Huan em seu pescoço, entregou as chaves e disse as palavras mágicas a ela. Estranhamente, ela lhe sorriu! Como se consigo simpatizasse.

\- Obrigada!

E foi embora. Mas antes de ir, disse assim a Thuringwethil:

\- Mensageira de Morgoth, permita-me tomar a sua forma por um instante.

E, ao mirá-la bem, tomou para si uma forma muito semelhante a dela. Tanto Mairon quanto Thuringwethil se surpreenderam, pois nenhum dos dois sabia que, apesar de metade maia, ela tinha poder de se metamorfosear como os demais maiar completos.

Num passo ligeiro, ela e Huan foram até os calabouços, com as chaves em punho. Em breve libertaram Beren e de lá saíram.

Por alguns instantes, Thuringwethil e Mairon ficaram olhando um ao outro, sangrando, fracos demais até para se por em pé. Mas assim que recuperaram um pouco das forças, a mensageira disse:

\- Senhor...

Mas não pôde continuar o raciocínio. Mairon chorou alto, de humilhação. Nunca sofrera derrota tão ignominiosa!

E, soltando diversos xingamentos e ofensas contra Lúthien, Huan, Beren e todos os eldar e edain, ele tomou de sua forma de morcego e foi voando, vertendo sangue, até a floresta de Dorthonion.

Thuringwethil ali ficou, até sentir uma energia terrivelmente forte. Era Lúthien libertando a ilha dos feitiços de Mairon. Ela não teve outra escolha e sair voando, ainda machucada, pois a energia da ilha com a sua não mais era compatível. Os wargs, orcs e demais criaturas da ilha também foram embora, enquanto ela libertava a ilha completamente da sua influência anterior.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Melkor estava na sala do trono, com um pressentimento ruim.

"Está tudo sob controle", repetia ele de si para si. "Uma donzela não será páreo para Mairon. Se bem que ela é filha de Melian... mas enfim! Ele é forte".

Mas o pressentimento não deixava sua alma. Ele o fazia querer ver a Mairon, abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, tê-lo ali, somente para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem.

"Pois se estava comigo ainda há pouco!", pensou afinal.

Mas aquela pontinha de desconfiança não o deixava...

Até a hora em que um dos arautos anunciou a entrada de Thuringwethil e Draugluin na sala do trono.

\- Draugluin também vem? Ora, que estranho! Mas mande-os entrar!

Assim eles entraram. Havia algo de estranho naqueles dois, que nem Melkor sabia explicar. De qualquer forma, dirigiu-se primeiro a ela, enquanto Draugluin ia até um canto da sala.

\- Como está a ilha de Tol in Gaurhoth?

\- Melhor não poderia estar...

Aquela resposta deixou o vala ressabiado. A mensageira não costumava falar daquele modo!

\- E Lúthien? E Beren? Que lhes ocorreu? E Mairon?

A mensageira ficou em silêncio. Então ocorreu a Melkor observar-lhes diretamente o espírito, para saber que pensavam. E descobriu que não eram eles!

\- São invasores!

Com um gesto, desfez os disfarces deles e os revelou. Eram Lúthien e Beren.

\- Que fazem aqui? Você, fedelha de Melian, que quer em minha corte?

Novamente a donzela se pôs de forma muito humilde, sabendo que nem em força, nem em poder poderia se bater com o Sinistro Inimigo do Mundo.

\- Meu senhor, eu preciso de um favor seu!

\- Favor? E quem sou eu pra ficar concedendo favores a uma mulher cuja mãe fez um cinturão em suas terras para nenhum dos meus lá adentrar! Peça ajuda a ela, não a mim!

\- A ajuda que preciso somente pode ser dada por si, meu senhor.

Assim como aquele tom comovera a Mairon, também comovia a si. Mas menos por pena e mais por curiosidade.

\- Diga. Qual seria a ajuda que somente eu poderia dar?

\- Meu pai quer um dote de casamento que somente o senhor pode me dar. É uma das silmarili!

Melkor riu alto.

\- Ora! E vem a mim pedindo uma das silmarili, algo que os filhos de Feanor cobiçam loucamente e jamais ousaram me pedir ou de mim tomar! Guardas! Prendam-na nas masmorras por semelhante ousadia!

Assim foi feito. Vários guardas vieram por todos os lados e a aprisionaram, mas do meio dos ruídos de passos, a voz dela, no começo fraca e depois mais alta, se fez ouvir:

 _"Eu sei que vou te amar..._  
 _Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar"_

\- Esperem! - bradou Melkor - Esta é a música que Mairon fez para mim!

\- Sim - respondeu ela - Pois a achei tão bela, que tomei licença de a utilizar.

\- Então você o ouviu cantar?

\- Sim. Por favor, meu senhor, deixe-me cantar a si como um menestrel!

Melkor não sabia bem porque, mas teve vontade de ouvi-la cantar a música de Mairon. E por isso a autorizou a fazê-lo. Ela logo o fez.

 _"Eu sei que vou te amar_  
 _Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar_  
 _A cada despedida eu vou te amar_  
 _Desesperadamente eu vou te amar"_

A voz dela era como a de um rouxinol, e Melkor pensou que gostaria de aprisioná-la! Sim, para que ela cantasse em seu casamento com Mairon.

"Sim, ela cantaria. E seria nossa prisioneira nas masmorras, e também pariria orcs, e depois eu faria com que os orcs, wargs e trolls a violassem pela ousadia de vir aqui querer a minha silmaril! E o noivo dela assistiria a tudo, pois eles não se casariam mas eu sim. Eu sim! Com Mairon, pois ele vai casar comigo, querendo ou não! Pois finalmente terei eu um consorte, alguém para chamar de meu..."

Enquanto pensava nessas coisas, Lúthien cantava mais e mais, ascendia ao teto da sala e sua voz se derramava como uma chuva de primavera. E quando deu por si, Melkor estava sonolento. Lúthien passou seu véu no rosto dele e ele caiu completamente no sono, caindo com estrépito no chão. Todos os membros da corte também estavam dormindo.

Então, rapidamente, Beren tomou de Angrist e retirou uma silmaril da coroa dele. Ela não ardia em sua mão, significando assim que era de boa índole.

Porém ao ver a pedra brilhando em sua mão, pensou em retirar as outras duas. E essa foi a sua perdição. Pois ao tentar fazê-lo, uma lasca da coroa voou ao rosto de Melkor e o acordou.

\- Hun... Mairon, vai casar comigo, querendo ou não!

Mas quando viu a cena de Beren com a silmaril na mão, acordou completamente.

\- Ladrão! Dê-me aqui isso agora, miserável!

Mas Lúthien e Beren já corriam desabaladamente em direção à saída.

\- GUARDAS! Atrás deles!

Mas os guardas também dormiam.

\- Acordem! Acordem, peguem esses dois! Vou fazê-los em pedacinhos!

Com a gritaria logo todos acordaram. Melkor enviou Carcharoth, a qual perseguiu o casal e conheceria seu destino a partir daí.

Atordoado, o vala sentou em seu trono e raciocinou.

\- Dois imbecis entram aqui, a fedelha de Melian canta uma musiquinha e -zás- me levam a silmaril embora! Que dirão todos da segurança de Angband?! Ficarei desmoralizado para todo o sempre!

Um dos arautos, porém, interrompeu o curso ainda confuso de seus pensamentos.

\- Senhor, Thuringwethil se encontra à entrada.

\- Dessa vez é a verdadeira?

\- Não sei dizer, meu senhor.

\- Ora, faça-a entrar! De qualquer modo que tragédia maior poderia acontecer ainda hoje?

Mas havia tragédia maior. Assim que entrou, muito ferida (e após Melkor verificar se era realmente o espírito dela), a mensageira narrou tudo o que aconteceu.

\- Ela foi à ilha, pediu a silmaril a Mairon mas ele não consentiu, claro. Depois vários wargs lutaram com Huan, até mesmo Draugluin, e foram mortos.

\- Como...? Além da silmaril, perdemos os wargs?

\- Sim, ao menos os de maior monta. Depois Mairon lutou com Huan e perdeu.

\- Ele... ele foi morto?

\- Por alguma razão que não compreendo, nem ele nem eu fomos mortos. Mas Mairon foi obrigado a entregar as chaves de Tol in Gaurhoth para Lúthien.

\- Como...? Perdemos a ilha também?

\- Sim.

O vala lembrou que quando entraram os "falsos" Thuringwethil e Draugluin, eram na verdade Lúthien e Beren. Isso só podia significar que Beren havia sido libertado - à revelia de Mairon, claro.

\- E Mairon?

\- Ele foi gravemente ferido, mas escapou ainda com vida.

\- Escapou? Pra onde?

\- Não sei.

\- Mas como é que não sabe?! Será que está todo mundo aparvalhado nessa fortaleza hoje?!

\- Desculpe.

Melkor a observou e viu que exigia muito dela, pois estava ferida em demasia. Mas sua mente, ainda confusa, de repente percebeu que Mairon estava lá fora, gravemente ferido, e não viera para Angband.

\- Por que ele não veio com você?

\- Porque na realidade ele estava transtornado com sua ignominiosa derrota. Saiu ofendendo aos eldar e edain, voando, o sangue jorrando de sua ferida...

\- Ora, basta! Temos de encontrá-lo! Mairon, por que não veio pra cá?!

Terrivelmente preocupado, Melkor chamou a vários intendentes e mandou-os todos à procura do maia. Pois a silmaril ele podia até perder; a ilha e a fortaleza dos wargs também; mas Mairon? Não; ele, além de direcionar a todo o seu poder, era o grande amor de sua vida.

E de repente ele percebeu o tempo que perdera se negando a amá-lo no passado. Que pena! Pois se não mais se vissem, não poderia mais aproveitar aquele amor que apenas começava a desfrutar plenamente!

\- Ora, mas que bobagem, é claro que vou encontrá-lo! Ele é maia, sabe se virar! Vão buscá-lo, não retornem até encontrar!

Mas o tempo passava e nada do paradeiro dele ser definido. Nervoso, o vala enviou a Thuringwethil, ferida mesmo, em busca dele.

\- Vá e o encontre! Você sabe melhor que os outros onde ele pode se esconder!

A mensageira assentiu e tomou a sua forma de morcego para partir. Mas então ela viu no rosto de seu senhor algo que nunca vira antes.

Ela viu lágrimas.

E dos lábios dele um sussurro baixo, meio cantado, saiu o final da música que Mairon lhe fizera:

 _"Eu sei que vou chorar_  
 _A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar_  
 _Mas cada volta tua há de apagar_  
 _O que esta ausência tua me causou_

 _Eu sei que vou sofrer  
A eterna desventura de viver_  
 _A espera de viver ao lado teu..._

 _Por toda a minha vida..."_

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _¹No Silmarillion tá assim mesmo! Mairon, escova esses dentes! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!_

 _A fic acaba meio "no ar" mas a continuação já está escrita. É a fic "A demanda de Mairon". Depois dela vem "Maternidade", onde enfim os dois Dark Lords se casam e têm o Moriel._

 _Amei fazer essa fic! Amei principalmente o final, com o Melkor finalmente concluindo a música._

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
